


Stormrender

by Twinklette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Song, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklette/pseuds/Twinklette
Summary: A song written for two characters close to my heart.





	Stormrender

**Author's Note:**

> A song written for two characters close to my heart.

I sat on my own  
feeling alone  
Dreading the morning sun.  
The Storm clouds behind me  
snuck up inside me  
and stilled my inner qualms.

The Storm spoke to me  
with charm and with ease  
sending my mind aloft  
No fear for the sun  
or the morning to come  
comforted in his arms.

Here comes the Rain...  
Here comes the Thunder...  
Here comes the Storm.

We sat on the shore  
the water so calm  
A darkness drawing near.  
I looked to the Storm  
and spoke with my heart  
Where do we go from here?

He said fly with me  
and we will be  
A flood upon the earth.  
Unleashing our rain  
thundering through pain  
A quest to curb our thirst.

Trust in the rain...  
Trust in the thunder....  
Trust in the Storm.

I flew with the Storm  
drenching the world  
with lightning in my fist.  
No fear at all  
love conquers all  
shrouded in his mist.

We rode side by side,  
hammers held high  
the thunder in our veins.  
The rain cleansed our souls  
no care did we hold,  
The Storm healed everything.

Free with the Rain...  
Free with the Thunder...  
Free with the Storm...

But then the time came  
and grounded through fame  
I forsake the Storm and stayed.  
He left me alone  
to protect our home...  
His wish to keep my dream.

The Storm sailed away  
and to this day  
I'm waiting for his return...  
I'd give up my voice  
and take back my choice  
to take the world with him.

Bring back my Rain...  
Bring back my Thunder...  
Bring back my Storm.


End file.
